I'm Not Pretending This Time
by Mei-Aihira
Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod admit that they are in love with each other and try to keep Jarod out of the Centre also I chose to put Miss Parker's name as Mirabelle because on wiki it said that her name began with a M and she didn't like her first name so I chose a girly name that began with a M.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it he got away again" I said to myself as I walked into my office at The Centre and slamming the door shut behind me going over to me desk I grabbed a bottle of Scotch and poured myself a glass I heard a knock at the door "come in" I said drinking half my glassful in one mouthful just as I was swallowing I seen Sydney walk in "i'm guessing that by the glass of alcohol you're nursing in your hand you lost Jarod again" he said walking closer to the desk "nah what gives you that idea now tell me what other smart ass comments do you have for me" I said sarcastically "well I just thought that you might want to know Broots already found out where Jarod is hiding this time and I don't think he is expecting us so I want to go and talk to him" he said quietly my head snapped up "why do you want to talk with him why can't I just go get him myself" I growled "because we don't want to scare him we want him back at The Centre" he said his face and voice remaining calm as always suddenly his phone rang making us both jump "hello Jarod" he said a few moments after he had picked up "what no why would you possibly want to meet her there" he said widening his eyes "oh so that's why well I could tell you the reason but you wouldn't believe me and she would shoot me s- what yes she's here right now- why do you want to tell her I don't want my eardrums to burst at the amount of yelling to come thank you so I will pass the phone to her but then before speaking wait a few moments until she says hello okay then ask" "yes okay Jarod here you go" he finished handing the phone to me "he wants to ask you something but wait until I leave the room before you say hello okay" "fine" I half snapped half growled after he left the room I put the phone to my ear "hello Jarod and why do you want to talk to me" I asked in a clipped tone "hello Miss Parker I was wondering if you wanted to join me for coffee and something to eat this time rather than Sydney please" he asked in a pleading voice reminding me of the child Jarod I grew up with when he wasn't such an arrogant prick "fine where do you want me to meet you" I sighed "Sydney will drive you" he said before hanging up "SYDNEY GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW" I yelled "yes Miss Parker" a very calm Sydney came in asking "Jarod said you would drive me so get ready now" I growled "okay" he said.

10 minutes later I was waiting in a booth in a small town diner next to a motel drinking a coffee and I was watching the door suddenly Jarod came through the door and looked around when he spotted me a big grin broke out on his face and he made his way over to me "hi how have you been" he asked taking a seat across from me still with that grin on his face "hi, fine and what is with that stupid grin on your face Jarod" I asked snapping it at him "because I realized something today" he said "oh yeah and what's that" I said losing my patience with him "that i'm in love with a girl" he said lowering his voice to a near whisper "oh" I said "her name starts with a M and she is really pretty but has a lot of fire in her I love her a lot I grew up with her" he said leaning over the table to softly but quickly kiss my lips "oh" I said again but more shocked this time "Miss Parker are you okay" he asked concerned "say it once Jarod say my name once please" I asked "um okay then" he said before pausing and taking a breath "I am in love with you Maribelle Parker" he said and if it had of been anyone else I would of started yelling and making a big fuss but when Jared said my name I just closed my eyes and smiled "thank you now would you like to spend the night with me Jarod" I asked quietly noting that it was starting to get rather dark outside "yes please Miss Parker" he said getting up and pulling out his wallet to pay our bill "you know I can pay for my own coffee right Jarod" I said smiling a little "yes I know but when you said yes to coming out you were saying yes to a date Miss Parker" he said smiling a gentle smile that I was so entranced by that I tripped over my feet yes I know stupid I felt that way as I seen the floor coming up to meet me "whoa careful" Jarod said softly catching me and helping me stand up straight before wrapping his arms around my waist I felt my face heat up and I knew for the first time in years a boy made me blush badly "um c-can you l-let go of me J-J-Jarod please" I stuttered totally embarrassed of myself "oh okay sorry" he said letting go of my waist and grabbing my hand instead I felt some of my blush go away but my face still felt hot _'not quite what I meant Jarod'_ I thought to myself Jarod and I walked out of the diner and went over to the motel Jarod let go of my hand finally and went over to the front counter "one room" he said getting out the money and handing it over and taking the key that was held out "come on" he said smiling in the same way that made me trip before I felt all my strength leave my legs and I had to grab hold of Jarod's arm to stop myself from falling forward I squealed when Jarod suddenly picked me up bridle style and carried me to the room "why now Jarod" I asked when I had calmed down from Jarod picking me up "what do you mean Miss Park-" he started "call me Maribelle please considering plans for tonight I don't think Miss Parker suits anymore Jarod" I said leaning my head on his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his neck "okay then what do you mean Maribelle" he asked and I smiled at the use of my first name "why did you suddenly decide now to tell me you loved me" I said nuzzling into his neck more trying to hide my red cheeks "because as I said I only realized today and I wanted to tell you as soon as possible" he said tightening his grip around me a little, when we got to the room Jarod went to put me down "will you be okay to stand on your own for a little bit" he asked "i'm not sure as long as you don't smile at me like you did before then yes I will be" I said quietly suddenly feeling really shy "okay then well I can't help but smile when I look at you" he said putting me down so I was standing on my own feet but he had his arm wrapped around my middle so as I wouldn't fall if he smiled at me I know it sounds cliche but it feels like my heart melts whenever he smiles at me.

* * *

Once we got in the room and closed the door I wrapped my arms around Jarod's neck and kissed him passionately I felt Jarod's hands slid down my sides until he reached my hips I twisted my fingers in his hair and lightly tugged a bit Jarod backed me up until I felt my back hit the door we pulled away from each others lips and I tilted my head back when he started kissing my neck "Jarod are we at least going to go over to the bed" I said biting my lip to stop the moan that was on the tip of my tongue when Jarod suddenly softly bit down on my neck and then sucked on the spot leaving a hickey "you realize people are going to ask about that right" I said blushing again "mhm" he said against my skin he lifted his face back up to mine and kissed me again still with the same desperation as before I felt Jarod's hands move down a bit more until they were sitting on my thighs I gasped against his lips when he lifted my up I wrapped my legs around his waist and let my hair fall past my face as I put my head down to kiss Jarod easier I moaned when Jarod's hand moved up my thigh and squeezed my ass a little "what's wrong Jarod can't wait anymore" I teased grinning "nope it's not my fault that you're too pretty for your own good" he said grinning back before wrapping both arms around my back and taking me over to the bed he laid me down and then positioned himself above me and continued our feverish kiss from before I grabbed the edge of Jarod's standered black t-shirt and pulled it off pulling away only so as he could get it over his head before resuming our kiss we were suddenly interrupted by both our phones ringing Jarod went to pick his up but I grabbed his hand "don't worry it's probably just Sydney checking in to see how the date went" I said using my other hand to guide his lips back to mine I moaned loudly when his left hand cupped my breast and squeezed softly "jesus Jarod where the hell did you learn how to please a girl" I asked as my hands found his belt and started undoing it "I don't want to tell you" he whispered in my ear "you're mean" I said pouting "mhmm" he said leaning back down to kiss my neck again the phones began to ring again "for fucks sake why can't they just leave us alone" I groaned getting out from underneath Jarod an grabbing my phone out of my discarded bag I looked at the caller ID and seen it was Broots I tapped the answer button "what the fuck do you want Broots and it had better be good because right now i'm a little busy" I half snapped half sighed into the phone because Jarod choose right then to come and sit behind me and move my hair out of the way so he could kiss my neck "damn it Jarod just wait a minute would you" I laughed but I moved my hair completely out of the way anyway "no thank you I want you now why can't Broots wait until tomorrow morning or even better tomorrow afternoon" he said pulling off my jacket and shirt and then moving one of his hands in between my bra and caressing my breast I let my head fall back on to his shoulder I felt his other hand slip down my side to the top of my pants and then pause there I glanced back at him and seen him pulled away from my neck and just looking at me as if waiting for permission I grabbed his hand and moved it down in between my legs and then had to bite my lip to stop the loud moan as he began rubbing circles I forgot that Broots was on the phone so I just put it on the bedside cupboard and then moved both my arms backwards so that they were around Jarod's neck and my fingers were twisted together Jarod stopped rubbing and moved his hand up and undid my pants I took them off and threw them on the floor with everything else that had been taken off I turned around so I was straddling Jarod and kissed him I could feel his erection against me so I reach a hand in between us and undid his pants and put my hand in his pants and rubbed it through his boxers I could feel him getting harder against my hand "lay down" I ordered after he did I took his pants and boxers off and watched his cock spring up I tossed the other clothing next to the bed and grabbed his cock with one hand rubbing it I glanced up at Jarod and seen that had his eyes closed and one arm behind his head I smirked and put my head down to his cock and darted my tongue out running it in a circle around the top of the head I did that a couple of times before I ran my tongue down the entire length Jarod moaned after a few times of him moaning I placed my mouth over the end and began moving my head up and down slowly I picked up my pace a little and Jarod placed his hand on the back of my head but not in a way to make me go faster more because he is enjoying it I move one hand down and start to play with his balls, I moved one of my hands down into my underwear and began rubbing myself while busy with Jarod somewhere in the background I heard Jarod's ringtone again but neither of us made any move to grab it I could tell that Jarod was close so I moved my hand further down and entered two fingers into myself after a few moments Jarod came and so did I, I pulled my hand out and went up to lay next to Jarod "wow that was really great" he said looking over at me with a grin on his face I laughed "I take it you've never gotten a blowjob before Jarod" I said leaning up to kiss him "nope" was all he said before becoming lost to the new taste in my mouth Jarod moved one hand behind me and unclasped my bra and took it off before it joined the rest of our clothes on the floor my underwear coming off next Jarod moved one of his hands down and ran his fingers along my thigh I moaned softly and bent my leg to make it easier for him but still keeping the kiss going suddenly Jarod pulled away and then went down so he was in between my legs I looked at him until he put his head between my legs I gasped when his tongue suddenly entered me, my hand went to the back of his head while I closed my eyes and pushed my shoulders back into the bed and my hips lifted a little Jarod moved one hand up to my hip and held my down gently while his other hand came and sat on the lower part of my abdomen so he could use his thumb to rub my clit making me moan even louder than before I could feel myself getting close thanks to the added stimulation that Jarod had provided "aahh JAROD" I screamed my back arching off the bed for a moment before I lay flat again "wow I had no idea that you could do that" I said as Jarod came back up next to me again "I can do that and a lot more" he said leaning over to kiss me again I could taste myself in his mouth Jarod moved his hand down to my ass again "what again Jarod" I asked laughing "yes I can't get enough of you Maribelle" he said using my first name "ugh fine then" I said playfully before Jarod climbed on top of me and kissed me again. I felt Jarod slowly enter me "oh god" I gasped leaning my head back in blissful pleasure "aahh jesus Jarod" I said.

* * *

"Um Sydney shouldn't we hang up the phone rather than listening in" Broots said to the older man holding his phone from which they had been listening to their boss and their enemy's activity which apparently consisted of sex a lot of sex "why isn't it a good thing that Miss Parker and Jarod are getting along so well" Sydney said turning to the balding nerd "fine then also did you know that Miss Parker's first name was Maribelle" Broots said "no I didn't Jarod and her parents were the only ones who did" Sydney said placing the phone down as sound of pleasure continued to come from their boss.

* * *

Jarod began moving slowly at first as if to test what I would do "aaaahhh faster Jarod" I moaned he picked up pace, I lifted my hips a little allowing him to go deeper I leaned my head up and captured his lips in a deep kiss with our tongues exploring the mouths they already knew by this time of the night Jarod pulled out and paused to catch his breath and I took that chance flip us over so as I was kneeling just above Jarod's hips I grabbed his cock and slowly slipped it into my entrance once all of him was in I began rocking my hips making us both moan I could tell I was close to my peak and so was Jarod I just didn't realize how close we were I moved to get off but accidentally hit my g-spot "aahh JAROD" I screamed for the second time that night I collapsed down onto the bed next to Jarod "I don't think any of that was planned when I said yes earlier" I said laughing "no it wasn't what's the time" Jarod asked I sat up and grabbed my phone off the bedside cupboard and went to turn the screen on "fucking hell" I said "what is it" Jarod said sitting up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his chin on my shoulder "I forgot to hang up the phone earlier" I said blushing when he turned his head and raised an eyebrow at me "so you're telling my that they probably her you screams and such" he said turning to the phone again "no probably about it but Sydney and I were the only ones that heard" we heard Broots say from the phone "Broots hang up the phone now" I growled dangerously low "yes Miss Parker" he said and then I heard the dial tone I yelled and threw my phone into the wall and it smashed to the ground "whoa remind me not to piss you off" Jarod said sitting back and putting his hands up in a surrender "come on lay down after all that i'm tired" I said laying down next to him I felt Jarod place a couple of fingers underneath my chin and tilt my lips up to meet his in a soft kiss "night Jarod" I said leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes the last thing I heard was Jarod say "night Belle".


	2. Chapter 2

I know the first chapter doesn't tell you who's POV it's in so I just thought i'd tell you it's in Miss Parker's POV/Maribelle's POV.

* * *

Jarod's POV

"Good morning Jarod" I heard Miss Parker say as I woke up "morning" I said opening my eyes and glancing down to her because she was leaning into my side with her head on my shoulder "last night was fun" she said laughing "yes it was" I agreed laughing with her "I should be getting back to The Centre now" she said pouting and making me laugh "I know I should be getting to my job" I said pulling her a little closer "can I ask you a question" she asked wrapping her arm around my neck "yes" I said turning us so as I was laying on my side with Miss Parker cuddled into my front much to her liking if the soft moan was anything to go by "you know that you're pressing into me right" she said "yes now what did you want to ask me" I said kissing her forehead "why do you work in different places" she asked softly "because when I see that someone was hurt or killed in the newspaper I want to find out the truth and let their family and friends know" I said getting up to get dressed "can't we spend the day in bed" she asked "unfortunately no I have to go to work" I said brushing some hair out of her face and leaning down to quickly kiss her "can I come in with you I really don't want to go back to The Centre" she asked "I don't see why not so long as you promise not to tell anyone from The Centre where we are not even Sydney" I said "okay I pinky swear" she said holding her pinky out while giggling I wrapped my pinky around hers and smiled she got up and dressed before we left "where do you work at the moment" she asked as we were walking along "a school as a kindergarten teacher" I explained as we came around the corner to the school "you teach here" she asked looking up at the massive building I nodded and grabbed her hand leading her to my classroom where the kids were already waiting "good morning children" I called out smiling when they said morning one of the girls in the class raised her hand "what's wrong" I asked "who's she" she asked pointing to Miss Parker "ah this is Miss Parker she is going to be helping me with you today" I said leaning over to kiss her cheek and smile at the glare she gave me "you could have told me sooner I would have stayed in the hotel room" she muttered I laughed "you asked to come today" I pointed out "shut up" she grumbled hitting my arm and making the kids laugh "just so you know kids hitting is not okay" I said facing the children "but Miss Parker just hit you and when one of us hits someone you always tell us to go in the naughty corner" a boy called out "that's right which means Miss Parker gets the same treatment as the rest of you" I said grinning at her "oh no not likely there is a difference that you're forgetting Jarod" she said holding her hands up and backing away from me "what's that" I asked "they are kids I am an adult" she replied as her back hit the wall "how are they supposed to learn if an _adult_ , a grown woman can't even listen" I teased going over to her "I can listen I just don't want to at the moment" she sassed "that's even worse" I said she ducked down and behind me "don't you have a class to teach" she asked from behind me "I would if a certain woman would stop being so distracting" I answered glancing back at her she moved a hand up and faked zipping her lips and throwing the key away "haha very funny Maribelle" I said sarcastically before starting class unfortunately she gets bored quickly as I found "would you stop that" I said turning to face her when the class erupted into giggles for the fourth time that day "stop what Jarod" she practically purred "if your not going to behave then go find something else to do" I said "alright fine I give up what can I do to help" she laughed "nothing now class for the younger kids is over" I sighed as the bell rang "is that all you have to do for today" she asked I nodded she walked up closer leaning up to my ear "good then take me home and fuck me" she whispered I gave a low growl of arousal already beginning to strain against my jeans we made it back to the motel in record time I pushed her against the wall before the door even closed properly our fevered kiss became more intense as we began wanting each other more I leaned my head down and kissed at her neck "bed now" she panted, we stumbled toward the bed stripping our clothes off on the way so as soon as she laid down I climbed on top and pushed into her no waiting needed because of how wet she already was "try not to come in me this time" she said amused "you were on top so really that makes it you fault that time" I replied with a small smile of my own as I moved my hips in time with hers I leaned down and brushed her hair aside with my nose place light kisses along her neck she moaned softly and wrapped her legs around my waist crossing her ankles on my back "you know you can move faster" she said breathily "mhmm no thank you I like this pace" I said smirking "you've gotten cheeky since you left the Centre" she commented "no mentioning the Centre at the moment please" I requested she rolled her eyes but did as I asked changing her words to moans as I reached a hand between us and rubbed my thumb against her clit gently I could feel myself getting close and I didn't want to chance going against what she'd said so I went to pull out she glanced at me for a moment confused "if I don't pull out now it'll be too late" I said she thought for a moment "fuck it the only reason I wanted you to was in case I went back to the Centre but I don't want to so forget it just don't stop" she said I resumed my previous pace going over the edge a few moments later she moaned my name as she came as well after we lay there talking about ourselves finding most of the stuff from when we were children had changed.

*1 year later*

Maribelle's POV

I smiled and picked up my three month old daughter gasping a bit when her father's hands slid around my waist "if we want to keep her safe I need to go back" I muttered leaning back into him "don't worry about that tonight just focus on our little family please Belle" he whispered to me "Jarod I wish I could but everyday I worry if someone will come and take her away from us" I replied soothing her sudden fussing as someone knocked on the door of the room "stay here" I said hand him the baby and grabbing a gun from a backpack of mine nearby before heading to the door "Jarod I know you're in there" I heard Sydney's voice I opened the door grabbed his wrist and pulled him in "what the hell do you think you're doing showing up like this you could at least wait until morning when Jarod could meet you somewhere" I snapped turning back to Jarod as the baby girl started to cry again Jarod panicked for a moment before I took her off him after placing the gun down "you'll get the hang of it one day" I said chuckling "I can't wait for that day to get here that way you don't have to do everything yourself" he complained going and sitting on our bed as I grabbed a bottle from the small fridge "hey it's not easy but I had a baby brother so I know how to look after them" I said going over to him "arms" I ordered gently he automatically held them out for me to place the baby in them he adjusted her so he had one hand free "you already have the feeding down pat now you just need to work on the rest" I said laughing "laugh now but your next for diaper duty" he quipped I sat down next to him pouting "mean" I said as the baby tried to push the bottle away "okay when she gets fussy like this it usually means she wants her mother so here" he said handing me the baby "come here Nikki just cause daddy doesn't want you doesn't mean I don't" I said softly smiling Jarod put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple "do you really have to go back" he asked I sighed "we can't say she'll be safe otherwise" I answered "but she needs us both not just her father Belle" he argued "no she doesn't it's better yes but she could get by with just you and i'd be fine knowing she was safe" I said "i'm not cut out for fatherhood on my own I need you we both do" he said "I don't want to fight with you Jarod" I said "then you shouldn't have brought up about going back" he yelled Nikki started crying again "why are you being so frustrating about this I don't want to leave Jarod i'm trying to think what would be best for our daughter" I snapped attempting to calm Nikki down "I don't want to fight again either but I don't want to lose you more" Jarod I could see we were both agitated from lack of sleep among other things "I want her to be able to live a normal life and not have to move every two weeks because they found us again" I sighed Nikki finally calm enough for me to be able to place her back in the crib with her bottle Jarod came up behind me wrapping me in his arms and rubbing his hands along my arms calming me down "i'm sorry for yelling at you tired or angry I still have no right to do so even if you are thinking about leaving us" he murmured into my neck "I shouldn't have snapped at you no matter how much you baited me to do so" I replied softly relaxing into his touch "why is it every time we fight we both always end up so tired after" he asked I laughed quietly "I don't think it's just the fights we were never this bad before we got together just after I fell pregnant" I said "wait she's your two's daughter" Sydney said loudly I turned and glared at him "if you wake her up there will be hell to pay we already don't get enough sleep for new parents a kindergarten teacher and high school teacher we don't need you adding onto that thank you very much" I snapped he lowered his voice after that.

"Sorry Miss Parker just what is going on Jarod told me to come saying he needed my help but I don't see how" he said confusion showing through his features "you can tell him" Jarod said quickly "you asked him to come didn't you" I answered smiling and shaking my head "yeah but that doesn't mean I want to explain it all" he complained going over and crashing down on the bed "one of these days you're going to do that and get hurt" I said going over and laying down next to him "yeah but you'll be there to kiss it better" he said "cheeky" I mumbled leaning over and kissing his shoulder before sitting up and looking at Sydney "so what do you want to know" I asked.

"Everything" he replied I gestured my hand towards a seat near the crib and the bed "you remember when Jarod asked to meet me right" I said he nodded "well you already know that we slept together between that night and when it became to risky during the pregnancy we did it again a far few times when I first found out that I was pregnant I told myself that I wasn't ready for a family but Jarod convinced me to keep her so a few months later I had Nikki and to be honest I haven't been happier than I am with Jarod and Nikki so I don't want to go back to the Centre but I can't lose them so I need to go back so I can help Jarod keep out of their way with Nikki and Jarod wants me to stay no matter the cost" I finished quietly as Nikki woke up and began crying I got up and went over to pick her up calming her pretty quickly I spoke soft words keeping a smile on my face so as to keep her calm before going over and sitting down next to her father again "so she's your daughter" Sydney asked we nodded taking our eyes off Nikki for a moment to look at him "if I could promise you'll be safe from the Centre would you stay with Jarod and your daughter" he asked "of course in a heartbeat" I answered confused "someone I don't know who exposed the Centre and now there's no-one everyone that was in charge in in prison for god knows how long and anyone that happily went along with what they did suddenly up and died so the only ones that are left is everyone that was forced to go along with it including Broots and myself" he explained Jarod grinned next to me "here that Niks mommy's gonna stay with us now" he cooed the wide smile never leaving his lips I placed my lips to Nikki's forehead for a couple of seconds before standing and going over to Sydney "do you want to hold her" I asked "can I" he questioned looking to Jarod "you know it just as good getting the okay from Belle she is her mother" he said "besides you're the closest thing Jarod has to a father so that kind of makes you her grandfather" I reasoned smiling his lips parted in surprise as I handed her to him she shifted at the change of arms but quickly settled again going right back to sleep "you called her Niks again" I accused turning to glare at Jarod but my grin ruined it I walked over and hugged him burying my head in his neck and pushing him back onto the bed "you can stay" he mumbled "I know I heard Jarod" I whispered leaning back a bit so as I could kiss him "are you going to" he asked "I have no reason to leave so yes i'm staying" I answered he sat up so I ended up straddling his lap as he kissed me again his tongue darting out the brush across my bottom lip before he pulled away "marry me" he asked "what" I said laughing he reached over under his pillow and grabbed something pulling out a small red velvet box he handed it to me "oh" I said surprised "I wanted to ask anyway now just provided the perfect time" he said shyly "we can do stuff like this now get married get an actual house and not just whatever motel room's cheapest" I sighed pleased "is that a yes" he queried "yes Jarod" I said hugging him again he slipped the ring on my finger I took a moment to look at it, a silver band with a single diamond in the center, "I love it" I whispered "I love you" he said instantly "and I love you too" I replied quietly kissing him quickly before getting up as Nikki started to fuss in Sydney's arms "and I don't remember the last time we slept together or even went on a date" Jarod complained "comes with being a parent and Nikki doesn't seem to like any of your friends" I replied going closer to where Sydney was rocking our daughter speaking softly saying stuff about Jarod's childhood I was a little shocked when Nikki began to calm down and grab at the edge of his jacket babbling happily "what's the secret no-one except her mother can get her like that" we heard someone from the door say we turned to face the new visitor Jarod and I relaxing when we seen it was just Lillian a girl from the private school we worked at "i've just always been good with kids" Sydney said shrugging and making Nikki giggle he did it again a few times until she began yawning "my that was a big one I think someone needs to sleep" he said softly standing up and coming over to me "thank you" I said taking her back soothing her gently until she fell asleep in my arms "so Jarod said about you guys moving soon is that right" Lillian asked "yeah but it might not be as far away as he first thought I was hoping to move closer to the school" I said facing her "that sounds like something he would like if he was still here" she said I glanced around and seen no Jarod "it seems my fiance is just as restless as myself today" I said quietly "wait fiance" she said slowly grinning "if you squeal and wake her you will be babysitting for the next month" I threatened knowing how much she hated babysitting she kept grinning but stayed quiet thankfully I heard a knock at the door walking over to open it I seen two men in black suits standing there "Miss Parker" one of them asked I nodded "we're going to need you to come with us" he said "is something wrong" I asked "we were informed you were apart of the Centre and Project Pretender" he said "what no I used to yes because of my father but I haven't seen the Centre for an entire year" I said "that's not what we were told someone said that you still had one in your grasp his name is Jarod" he said "he's my fiance" I said confused "we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he said pulling out handcuffs "wait i'll go can I at least put my daughter down first" I asked quickly he seemed to hesitate on the situation when I said daughter but he agreed none the less I walked over to Sydney and handed Nikki over carefully leaning down to kiss the top of her head I whispered something to him before going over to the men again closing the door behind us.

Jarod's POV

"Where's Belle" I asked when I came back to the motel room noticing that my daughter was in Sydney's arms and her mother was gone "someone told her to leave with them" Sydney said shifting Nikki and trying to calm her down "how long has she been crying" I asked "since Miss Parker left" he answered shuffling her over to me I spent the next hour trying to calm her down "if Maribelle was her she'd already be calm" I said getting agitated I tried some stuff i'd seen her mother try but that only made her cry more "I don't know what to do" I said turning to Sydney "don't look at me i've tried everything I know I changed her tried to feed her I even sang a little but nothing is working i'd say she just wants her mother Jarod" he said holding his hands up I grabbed the blue diaper bag that was always packed and a blanket to wrap her in "come on i'm trying one last thing if this doesn't work i'm going to have words with the men who took my fiancee" I said tucking her back into my arm and grabbing Belle's phone I quickly chose the playlist I wanted and held it up near Nikki she started to quieten when she heard her mother's voice many of the recording's her voice still laced with sleep from a restless night thanks to the very baby in my arm I took a walk down to the park nearby placing the bag next to the swing I sat down on it and gently rocked the swing making sure to keep the recordings of Maribelle going after a while we got to the newer ones where she was talking to Nikki I listened smiling sometimes at something my fiancee said to our daughter on some nights when she was tired _"come on Nikki it's not so hard to go to sleep daddy did" "your troublesome but worth every bit of trouble i'll do anything for you"_ Nikki made a grab for the phone trying to reach her mother's voice "when were these done" Sydney asked "most were done in the months that Belle was pregnant but some were done more recently after Nikki was born" I said swapping to some videos i'd made of Maribelle and holding the phone so the baby girl in my arm could see her mother "Jarod no stop it get the camera away from" she laughed holding her hand up in the way of the lens "come on it's for the baby" I'd said smiling and moving the phone again so it could see her "I don't care I hate being on camera" she'd replied turning her face into my pillow laughing "Jarod the baby- they kicked" she said lighting up holding her hand on her stomach "babies do that Belle" I replied in time with video me Nikki giggled and kicked her legs a bit as if to prove my point "yes you're a baby Niks" I said brushing her cheek with my fingertips "really Jarod i'm gone for a couple of hours and you start calling her Niks again" I turned so fast cradling Nikki to my chest that I dropped my phone "I thought some men-" I stopped confused when I seen the men waiting at the edge of the park "they dropped me off after I explained everything about us and Nikki" she said as the men got in the car and left she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck trapping Nikki between us I opened my mouth to say something but she kissed me "I told you i'm not leaving Jarod I promise" she said "okay i'm sorry" I murmured "on the other hand I am extremely sexually frustrated and it's hard to do anything when there's a three month old around" she complained I laughed and Nikki giggled reaching her hands for her mother Belle grabbed her and set her against her hip sitting up something we hadn't done very often because when we did Nikki had a habit of reaching for things out of her reach like she was right now trying to catch a butterfly I moved my hand up and placed it against her torso to stop her from falling while her mother laughed at her increasing frustration at not being able to reach eventually she gave up and leaned back into her mother Belle kissed the dark hair on her head and shifted her up a bit "by the way i'll call her Niks if I want to" I added "suit yourself" she said watching me I gazed back my adoration clear "did you two want me to take Nikki for a while to give you some alone time" Sydney asked without looking away from the brunette across from me I nodded while Belle glanced away to pass him Nikki "you gotta be good for Sydney okay" she said smiling when she giggled and made a grab for a locket around she neck "I never noticed that before" he said "oh right Jarod got it for me when we first found out I was pregnant with her" she said her fingers coming up to take the locket off and pass it to Nikki, Niks started playing with the necklace while Maribelle stepped back into me "let's go home" I said quietly she blushed a little but nodded following me back to the room where we quickly by-passed the crib heading straight for the bed it took some effort on both ends but for once we managed not to rush afterwards we lay next to each other in the bed the sheets around my hips while they were covering her chest "that was fun" she murmured pressing against me I leaned my head down and kissed her slowly neither of us trying to deepen the kiss just enjoying being together "definitely, considering we hadn't had sex for about 10 months" I replied pulling away "reckon you'd be up to go again while we can" she asked "i'm awake still so yes" I answered pulling her closer to me after a few hours she collapsed down next to me but facing away from me exhausted both of us breathing heavily "we should get Sydney to babysit more often" I said moving behind her and spooning her she leaned back into me and breathlessly agreed "calm down then shower before they get here" she said "sounds good but I want some sleep first I forgot how tiring sex was with you" I said closing my eyes my fingers playing with the sheet tucked tightly against her breasts.

Maribelle's POV

I heard the door open thankful that I was a light sleeper even before motherhood I glanced around the now dark room as much as I could before I heard Sydney's whispers to our daughter as he laid her in her crib I forced my breathing to stay even so he wouldn't know I was awake "you were never the best at pretending to be sleeping" he said I was about to sit up when Jarod spoke "I never said I was" I didn't say anything as my fiance sat up in bed his arms coming from around me as he did so "enjoy your time together" Sydney asked "yes thank you for watching her" Jarod said I turned over and leaned a hand against his thigh still pretending to be sleeping "it seems you weren't the only one" Sydney said "no she's been doing it for a few months now the only times she doesn't pretend is if she's been working all day then Nikki get fussy when we get home then she usually crashes and stays asleep" Jarod said I kissed his hip and glanced up at him "clever" I said grabbing my bathrobe, putting it on and getting up without flashing anything to Sydney just as Nikki woke up crying I glanced at the time "right on time" I sighed grabbing a blanket and the baby girl before going back to bed easily settling her into the midnight feeding "is it always like this" Sydney asked I yawned as Jarod nodded "every night since she began to get fussy with formulas during the day she'll drink from a bottle no problem but as we found out at night she prefers Belle to feed her which means Belle has to get up at ungodly hours of the night and morning so we can get a couple of hours sleep at least" he explained "on more than one occasion i've fallen asleep at my desk while trying to teach the class" I said softly Nikki started wriggling so Jarod sat up and covered me while I got Nikki and I settled again this time the blanket wrapped around her snugly as she started to fall asleep "that sounds like a good idea princess" I mumbled, Jarod took her from me allowing me to turn on my side and drift off.

Jarod's POV

I glanced down when Belle breathing evened out saying she was asleep before turning my attention to the baby fighting to stay awake "does she call her princess often" Sydney asked trying to make conversation "only when she's exhausted normally she sticks with Nikki or sometimes she'll call her by her birth name" I said releasing a yawn of my own "are you going to be a good girl and go to sleep or are you going to keep fighting it" I asked Niks she stuck a couple of fingers in her mouth and giggled "fighting then" I said before turning to Sydney "can I have her pacifier from the crib please" I asked he nodded and came over a few moments later with a light blue pacifier when she removed her fingers and opened her mouth I stuck it in thankful when she started to drift off again "what is her birth name if not Nikki" Sydney asked "it's Nicole" I answered "Nicole Jade Parker" I added softly looking down at the now sleeping baby "I can put her back in the crib if you want so you can sleep" I nodded and handed him Nikki making sure he had a hold of her before laying down wrapping my arm around Belle when she moved closer in her sleep I fell asleep soon after.

"Nikki come on princess no games tonight please" Maribelle called out gently to our daughter "sometimes I wish she never started crawling" she sighed we heard a giggle from near the bed with a glance at each other we went either side and flicked up the covers revealing the 12 month old underneath I held my arms out and she crawled over to me allowing me to pick her up "I agree with you" I said as we laid her down thankfully she seemed happy with her game of hide and seek with mommy and daddy so she just went to sleep straight away Belle went and grabbed a drink of milk coming back to bed with the glass a few moments later "don't you normally have water or alcohol before bed" I whispered "yes but tonight I was craving milk so what" she quipped "Nikki no wait don't do that" we heard Sydney we looked over to the crib where Nikki was trying to climb out "Niks no" I said she didn't listen just kept trying "Nicole Jade Parker lay down it is time for bed" Maribelle cut in sternly Nikki looked at her mother upset close to tears "no baby it's time for bed now we can play more in the morning" Belle said lowering her voice and crouching down beside the crib Nikki shook her head and actually started to cry Sydney went to get up to grab her but I stopped him "Belle was the one who told her off so she needs to fix it" I said quietly even though I didn't like to see Niks cry either.

Maribelle's POV

I let her cry for a moment so she knew I was serious before standing and picking her up and quietening her "come on it's time for bed now I promise we can more tomorrow just everyone needs some sleep first baby girl" I soothed bouncing my arm a little and pacing in front of the crib until she stopped crying "see isn't it better when there's no tears" I said playfully grinning she giggled and clapped her hands together even though I knew she had no idea what I was saying I glanced over to Jarod and seen him pulling funny faces at her "come on now that's cheating" I complained "daddy's a cheater" I said to the baby in my arms we all ended up staying awake with her for a while longer until she started yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly Jarod went to pick her up but she didn't want to apparently "mama" she said crawling to me "she just spoke" Jarod said amazed "yes and she's also tired" I said picking her up and taking her back to the crib I laid her down and moved the baby blanket in there over her I started to walk away "mama" she cried "shhhh i'm here Nikki" I said softly placing my hand on her cheek surprised when I felt her very hot "Jarod she's running a fever" I said worried "relax she's probably just a little warm" he said grabbing a thermometer I heard Sydney laugh softly "what's wrong with you" I asked "I never imagined you a mother least of all of a child of Jarod's with how much you hated him much less worrying about said child like there's no tomorrow" he said as Jarod picked up Nikki and tried to calm her down "it's a little high but it should be fine until the morning when we can take her to the doctor's" he said quietly I nodded and we all went to bed me and Sydney swapping places so he was sleeping on my normal side of the bed while I sat in the armchair keeping an eye on Nikki it was a pretty rough night for us both her being sick and me worrying about her.

I opened my eyes and blinked when I seen Nikki's crib empty until I heard the boys trying to calm her down "hey mommy'll be awake soon sweetheart" Jarod whispered to her I got up and stretched before going over where they were talking quietly to her "hey baby girl feel any better" I asked she shook her head and tried to reach me I grasped her under the arms and pulled her over to me shocked to find she was warmer than last night "Jarod" I said "it's fine Belle we can leave soon I just need to pack her bag" he assured as he started that very task after about 20 minutes of impatient waiting we were finally leaving Nikki settled against my hip her bag on Jarod's shoulder while Sydney walked just behind us I spent almost the entire time trying to calm Nikki down with not much luck except a couple of times when she actually managed a laugh or two for her dad "hey Niks can you say dada" he asked she giggled and shook her head before saying mama again I laughed "mama's girl hey" I murmured the rest of the trip was spent in silence right up until we got to the doctor's clinic and Nikki's fever started up again I rubbed my hand on her back to calm her down while Jarod did all the talking it was mostly empty so it wasn't long until Nikki was called "Nicole Parker" the doctor called I stood up shuffling the sleeping baby on my hip before walking over to him returning his smile with a small one of my own "I assume the sleeping angel in your arms is Nicole" he said "yes sorry she didn't sleep well last night" I replied rousing the girl "Nikki baby wake up" I said softly as I followed the doctor to the office she woke up rubbing her eyes looking like she was about to start crying again "shhhh hey he's gonna make you feel better so that way you can sleep better" I soothed gently "mama" she said before glancing at the doctor "sorry she started saying that last night and between crying and the small amounts of sleep she hasn't stopped" I said "it's fine Miss Parker why don't you and Miss Nicole sit up on the table so we can see what's wrong" he suggested sending a quick smile at my daughter she didn't laugh but thankfully she'd stopped crying at least and was now looking around the room with interest occasionally pointing at something and babbling before she'd go back to looking it seemed to distract her so neither of us told her to sit still though sometimes i'd wince when she got a little excited and kicked her feet hitting me with them after a while I laid her down on the bench and held her feet still causing her to erupt into giggles as she tried to escape I lifted her shirt and blew a raspberry on her tummy more giggles "stay still or i'll do it again" I warned playfully she finally stayed still long enough for the doctor to do the exam "the worst of it is over she just had a common cold give it a couple more days and she'll be all better" he said smiling "mama" Nikki said holding her hands out I picked her up and she immediately kicked to get down once she was on the ground she slowly stood up using the table for leverage before taking a couple of steps and bolting out the door "it's always new with you" I muttered starting to head after her calling a quick thanks to the doctor for which he just laughed as I jogged after my daughter "Nikki wait" I called as she got to the door someone came in right then and caught her just before she could get out letting the door swing closed behind them "thank you for that" I said glancing up and seeing the guy he nodded and let Nikki go as I grabbed her I went and grabbed her bag and her father "let's go home i'm tired and I think so is a certain baby girl" I murmured Jarod grabbed the bag off me and kissed my cheek as well as Nikki's "dada" she shouted happily as we left we both laughed as Jarod took her "she said it just like you wanted" I pointed out as Sydney came up to us closely followed by Broots "so this must be Nikki then" Broots said helping Jarod out by taking the bag "uh Sydney told me you guys needed somewhere to live that wasn't a motel room" he said we nodded slowly "come with me I have a place it used to belong to my parents but no-one ever lived there so it still remains empty after all these years" he said it took us about twenty minutes but now we were standing outside an old Victorian style house the outside painted a sky blue both mine and Jarod's favorite color "thank you Broots this is really sweet of you" I said "are you okay you're crying" he asked "come on I haven't had a single bout of morning sickness so why can't my emotions stay the same as well" I complained earning a laugh from Jarod "hey i'm pregnant again because you can't seem to remember protection" I said turning to glare at him "come on relax Belle a family I thought you'd be happy for us" he said I sighed "I am just this is the second time you've gotten me pregnant" I said smiling I gasped and doubled over in pain suddenly as my entire stomach felt like it was being torn Jarod grabbed his phone out and called an ambulance shortly after I passed out from the pain.


End file.
